1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of monotonic counters for use by computer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Monotonic counters are typically used in computer systems to maintain a count that can only be incremented over the life of the counter. Monotonic counters help ensure, for example, a prior count or event based on a prior count will not happen again. Monotonic counters may be used, for example, for the assignment of unique numbers or identifiers.
A value for a first counter is maintained. A value for a second counter based on a content of a non-volatile memory is maintained. Updates to the value for the first counter and to the value for the second counter are controlled.